Testing Luck, Fate, And Destiny
by waterrain
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine decided to mess with Arthur. However things might become more between Merlin and Gwaine. Arthur does not understand why he had an urge to punch Gwaine when he saw him kiss Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Testing Luck, Fate, And Destiny**

**By Waterrain**

"What on earth are you doing, Merlin." Arthur said in a startled voice and he was staring in shock at the scene. Gwaine was kissing Merlin on the lips, their hands in each others hair, and he noticed that Gwaine's knee was between Merlin's legs. Arthur was ignored by them and he shook his head.

"Are you ignoring me?" Arthur asked in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed. Merlin and Gwaine broke their kiss. He noticed that they both looked drunk and their eyes were a bit glazed over, but Merlin's eyes more so than Gwaine's.

"How can I ignore a prat like you?" Merlin asked in a slightly slurred voice and his arms were now around Gwaine's firm shoulders. "Gwaine, You owe me money. Told you so."

"Are you selling yourself Merlin?" Arthur asked in a shocked voice and he was once again ignored by them.

"How did you know he would show up?" Gwaine asked Merlin and he blinked at him.

"It is fated that I shall always be called by my so called destiny and my luck is not so good." Merlin commented causally before giggling and clinging onto Gwaine.

"What are you two talking about?" Arthur asked in an irritated tone and he shook his head.

"Ah, Merlin here betted you would turn up within minutes if we started kissing and heh he was right." Gwaine replied smoothly and his arms were around Merlin's hips.

"My lips are sore." Merlin complained and he glared briefly at Gwaine who was grinning playfully. "All your fault, Gwaine."

"Oh, they are indeed swollen. I'll pay you one day." Gwaine said to him lightly before smiling and shaking his head. "I don't know when to be honest, Merlin."

"Meaning never, but that's okay and I forgive you." Merlin commented cheerfully and he giggled to himself.

"I'm here because you forgot to clean my boots." Arthur stated flatly and he wanted to hit Gwaine for some reason, but resisted the urge.

"Come on, Arthur. It's my day off." Merlin complained and he rested his forehead onto Gwaine's shoulder, but then his chin was gently tilted upwards and he was given a tender kiss by Gwaine. "Ouch, my lips still hurt."

"I'm waiting." Arthur stated in an impatient tone and his arms were crossed.

"Ah, I would not ever want to kiss a Prince or one who will become King. I would rather die a terrible and gruesome death." Gwaine told Arthur in a serious voice and he kissed Merlin's right cheek.

Arthur was speechless, Merlin was giggling, and Gwaine was grinning.

"I meant Merlin." Arthur commented flatly and he rolled his eyes at Gwaine.

"Sorry, Sire. I'll clean, cook, and other such demeaning things, but I won't ever kiss you. Unless your life depended on it, but otherwise I like Gwaine would chose death." Merlin said happily and then he giggled onto Gwaine's right shoulder.

"Merlin, We are leaving. You have had too much to drink." Arthur told him in a firm voice and he added. "Time to say good bye to Gwaine."

"Fine. Bye, Gwaine." Merlin muttered and he rolled his eyes, but then said in a slightly louder voice. "The Prince is upset we won't kiss him because you and I have taste enough not to kiss him."

Arthur looked on with annoyance and Gwaine chuckled, but then hugged Merlin tightly.

"You do enjoy messing with Arthur." Gwaine whispered into his Merlin's ear and he smiled faintly. "You are rather evil in a way, Merlin."

"Have to get my kicks somehow besides he already has Gwen." Merlin muttered quietly into Gwaine's ear and then smiled brightly at him.

"Will you forget our kiss?" Gwaine asked in a louder voice and this time heard by Arthur.

"I'll forget by morning, but my lips are killing me." Merlin commented flatly and he groaned to himself when Gwaine lifted up his right wrist to kiss it. "You're going to leave a mark."

"Ah, That is the point my dear friend." Gwaine said smoothly as he kissed Merlin's wrist and then moved his lips to the neck area starting to travel light kisses on the side of Merlin's neck.

"Merlin we are leaving now." Arthur snapped angrily and his fists were clenched for he wanted to punch Gwaine for some odd reason. "I have a long list of chores for you."

"Bossy isn't he?" Gwaine asked in amusement and he placed a kiss on Merlin's left cheek.

"Yes, He is pretty bossy and pushy not to mention insensitive." Merlin replied calmly as he rolled his eyes and then added. "My head hurts and so do my lips."

"Wish you luck." Gwaine told Merlin and he heard the soft sigh.

"Yeah me too." Merlin muttered to himself and shook his head.

Arthur grabbed Merlin and he pulled him away from Gwaine. Merlin giggled hysterically while using one hand to clench his stomach and he grinned at Arthur. Gwaine smiled in amusement and shook his head.

"Ah, Merlin. I can't wait until you see me again." Gwaine commented to himself and then sat down onto a chair while smiling for Merlin's lips did feel rather nice.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Testing Luck, Fate, And Destiny**

**By Waterrain**

"Double or nothing?" Gwaine asked calmly and he smiled playfully at Merlin.

"You won't pay and I'll end up winning, but we both end up with nothing." Merlin commented dryly and he added. "Plus my lips will be sore again."

"Expect the possibility of messing with Arthur." Gwaine whispered softly into Merlin's right ear and he grinned at him. Merlin rolled his eyes and then had a few drinks before agreeing. Gwaine pressed himself against Merlin and he smiled faintly at him.

"So when do you think your destiny will show up?" Gwaine asked him calmly and he was holding onto Merlin.

"Within a minute or two. I think I forgot to clean one pair of his boots." Merlin said in a slurred voice before kissing Gwaine on the lips and their arms were wrapped around the other's hips.

"Merlin." Arthur said calmly and he was ignored by Merlin who decided to deepen the kiss with Gwaine.

"Merlin." Arthur snapped in annoyance and his arms were crossed.

"Oh, great my so called destiny has showed up." Merlin groaned and he rested his forehead onto Gwaine's firm shoulder. "I have been found again."

"Why is it this is the second time this month I have found you kissing-" Arthur started to say, but the rest was drowned out by Merlin's giggling and Gwaine's chuckling.

"I wouldn't ever kiss you, Sire. Besides you got your own woman." Merlin stated bluntly and he kissed Gwaine on the right cheek.

"Merlin." Arthur said in a warning tone.

"Heh, rest assured I'm a man not a woman just to you know, Arthur." Gwaine commented cheerfully as he hugged Merlin tightly.

"He's all man, firm, muscles, and strong." Merlin said cheerfully as he looked into Gwaine's eyes and then giggled. "Plus he is pretty good looking too."

"You are a total girl with how you are looking at him." Arthur said dryly and he shook his head at Merlin.

"No, I can prove I'm a man." Merlin commented calmly and he giggled at Arthur's annoyed expression.

"Why not show me in private and then I can tell Arthur you are in fact a man." Gwaine said playfully as he pulled Merlin up into a hug and then grinned at Arthur.

"We are leaving now, Merlin." Arthur stated firmly and he was not amused.

"I have to prove I'm a man since you said I'm a girl." Merlin commented slowly and in a slurred voice.

"I said you looked at him as if you were a girl." Arthur said slowly and he sighed to himself.

"Oh, Do I really have to leave?" Merlin asked and he gave Arthur the puppy dog eyes. "I want to stay with Gwaine."

"Yes." Arthur replied firmly and his arms were crossed.

"I'll miss you, Gwaine."

"I'll miss you, Merlin."

"For crying out loud." Arthur groaned and he gritted his teeth. "Get on with it."

"Good bye for now. My destiny is whining to and at me." Merlin muttered into Gwaine's right ear.

"Your fate is lousy." Gwaine whispered into Merlin's left ear and he kissed the side of his neck for a brief moment.

"My luck is terrible and Prince Arthur is a pain." Merlin complained as he was grabbed by the waist by Arthur and he was dragged away. Gwaine sighs to himself for Arthur is always pulling or dragging Merlin away.

"You embarrass me greatly." Arthur stated bluntly as he half supported Merlin.

"Mm, I think I know why you kiss Gwen so much. It's because kissing is bloody brilliant." Merlin said in a slightly slurred voice. "Though my lips and tongue are sore which is a down side."

"Merlin will you shut up already." Arthur snapped in an irritated voice, but he was ignored by Merlin who was giggling loudly.

"I have kissed a girl before..Well Gwaine is the first man that kissed me and who I kissed back." Merlin muttered and then added in a slightly louder voice. "I'm just a servant so it doesn't matter what I do unlike you since you're a Prince."

"Merlin, You are rambling." Arthur stated firmly and he wished that Merlin would just stop talking because to be honest he rather wanted to punch Gwaine for reasons unknown to him.

"I'm unable to become pregnant since I'm a male and Gwaine's a guy too. So it's alright, Arthur." Merlin commented sleepily and he fell asleep on Arthur while standing up.

"Honestly, Why bother drinking if you can't handle the liquor." Arthur said to himself and he sighed heavily while picking Merlin up. "Hopefully no one will see us. In the morning Merlin you are going to have so many things to do that drinking will be the last thing on your mind."

'Not to mention Gwaine will be the last thing on your mind.' Arthur mentally thought to himself and he carried Merlin in his arms.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

**Testing Luck, Fate, And Destiny**

**By Waterrain**

"Gwaine, I feel like a complete idiot." Merlin stated calmly and he sighed deeply while looking up at the stars. "I thought Arthur and I were friends, but to be honest even before I had met you…I felt like he and I were slowly drifting away from each other."

Gwaine was looking at Merlin's sad blue eyes and he held his hand.

"Maybe it is because Arthur has more important things in mind such as one day being King, being able to marry the one whom he loves, and children." Merlin commented quietly and then added in a whisper. "He has no time for a friend right now. I try so hard to be cheerful, but it really hurts at his lack of trust in me lately and I'm trying."

Merlin blinked his eyes trying to fight the tears that were slowly falling down and Gwaine moved his hand wiping away the silent tears.

"You will always have me, Merlin." Gwaine stated firmly and he held his hand tighter. Merlin smiled faintly at him and then looked back up at the stars.

"For that I'm forever grateful to have met you, Gwaine." Merlin told him and he held Gwaine's hand tightly. "I really am happy to have your friendship and it is so easy to speak with you."

"This is nice. You and I looking at the stars which can make a person feel quite tiny." Gwaine commented lightly and he pulled Merlin onto his lap. "I'm glad to have you with me, Merlin. It can be quite lonely and you are my only friend."

Merlin hugged Gwaine tightly and he grinned at him.

"It is too bad you won't tell the King about your noble blood lines." Merlin stated calmly and he sulked for a moment. "You could become a Knight and I wouldn't have to sneak away at the dead of the night."

"Ah, Merlin. It is rather fun having you get into trouble. You do not need my help with such things for trouble is quite fond of you, Merlin." Gwaine said to him playfully before chuckling.

"Says the man who does not pay his tab and enjoys traveling to dangerous places which no sane person would go too." Merlin commented dryly and he rolled his eyes while smiling.

"So did you get into trouble? I have not seen you around for about a month." Gwaine asked cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "Did he throw you into the stocks again?"

"Arthur gave me a ton of chores every day for a month, at the end of each day covered in mud, and by the way he decided to train me the ways of the weapons too. I was too tired to do anything and Arthur has no sense of humor." Merlin stated in annoyed voice and his arms were crossed. Gwaine chuckled before pulling Merlin closer and his arms wrapped around his hips.

"Ah, Merlin. I feel sorry for you, but at least you have me."

"Uh huh. It is because of you that I was given a lot of chores."

"Mm, I never did say for you to become drunk and be so mouthy to the little humorless Princess." Gwaine commented playfully and they both chuckled.

"Yes, Arthur is indeed a Princess. He always has to have his hair done right along with having his fancy outfits on correctly." Merlin said cheerfully in a loud voice and he chuckled. Gwaine heard a sound of a twig breaking, he gently moved Merlin off of his lap, and reached to grab his sword.

"What did you say Merlin." Arthur said in a low and annoyed voice. Gwaine smiled to himself and he relaxed for there no danger for right now.

"How on earth did you find me, Sire?" Merlin asked in disbelief and he sighed deeply to himself for why did Arthur have to show up to hear the Princess comment.

"Never mind that at all, Merlin. You called me a Princess. I'm not a girl. I'm not a Princess. I do not wear dresses unlike you." Arthur snapped in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed.

"Is he always this dramaic?" Gwaine asked in a whispered and he received a nod.

"Yes, but at times he is worse…far worse than humanly possible at times trust me on that one." Merlin muttered and he dragged to his feet by Arthur.

"Can I at least say good bye properly to Gwaine?" Merlin asked calmly and he noticed that Arthur was glaring at Gwaine for some unknown reason.

"No, You shall be far too busy for there is a lot of work to be done in the castle." Arthur commented firmly and he looked away from Gwaine.

"What! I cleaned everything in the castle at least six times." Merlin said in a voice full of disbelief. "There is no way that anything is left to do in the castle or-"

"Don't worry, I have plenty of things in mind that will keep you busy for about a month. We are leaving, Merlin." Arthur said smoothly and he was tugging Merlin along. Gwaine sighed deeply while shaking his head and he felt sorry for Merlin. He watched as Merlin and Arthur disappeared out of sight.

"I bet he tried every Traven, but received nothing and then decided to try the woods. At least I was able to talk to Merlin more than the last two times. Since this time it took Arthur a longer time to find us." Gwaine muttered to himself and he sulked for a moment. "Won't be able to see Merlin for about a month and have to find a better location."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Merlin. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

**Testing Luck, Fate, And Destiny**

**By Waterrain**

Merlin found Gwaine in a tavern and he did not have any alcohol.

"I have found the perfect location where Arthur will never think to look…." Merlin commented to him bluntly and he felt sure that this time Arthur will not find out or discovery the location.

"The bottom of a lake?" Gwaine asked cheerfully and he received a raised eyebrow from Merlin.

"No. Besides we wouldn't be able to have air to breathe." Merlin replied patiently and he wondered if Gwaine would be able to guess, but figured it would be a good thing if Gwaine was unable to guess correctly for then the chances of Arthur finding them would be silm.

"Behind a rock?" Gwaine asked calmly while looking at Merlin.

"No." Merlin stated flatly to him.

"At your mother's house?" Gwained asked Merlin while smiling faintly and he heard a sigh.

"No. Besides I wouldn't make it back in time. I was thinking inside of a cave and I had found it a couple days ago while Arthur was hunting some animal." Merlin stated calmly and he received an amused smile from Gwaine.

"Do you think Arthur noticed that you were missing when you were away finding a cave. He might have called for you, but received nothing for you were not near him." Gwaine said to Merlin causally and he has a feeling that Arthur did notice that Merlin had went missing.

"I do not believe that he called for me and he didn't mention anything about me not being near." Merlin commented smoothly and he shook his head at Gwaine. "Besides it is not like he is good at hiding anything from me."

Merlin walked side by side with Gwaine and showed him the way to the cave. It was about an hour away, Gwaine was telling a few jokes, and Merlin was telling his own jokes too.

"Alright, Gwaine. We are finally here." Merlin commented calmly and he was smiling faintly, but heard Gwaine sigh heavily.

"Hello, Merlin." Arthur stated smoothly, his arms were crossed, and he looked at Gwaine. "Hello, Gwaine."

"Looks like your destiny is here, Merlin." Gwaine muttered so that only Merlin could hear.

"My luck is horrible." Merlin commented quietly and he sighed to himself before saying to Arthur. "Hello and just to let you know I'm not drunk."

"I'm not drunk either and we had no time to place bets." Gwaine said cheerfully, an arm around Merlin's shoulders, and a bright smile on his lips. "So what brings you to a cave, Prince Arthur? Is Gwen there too? Are you planning to do certain activities in a cave?"

Merlin groaned and he decided it was best to move away for Arthur will more than likely punch Gwaine for making a remark about Gwen.

"No, Gwen is not here. Are you planning to do certain activities in a cave, Gwaine?" Arthur asked coldly and Merlin looked at him.

"We were just going to talk without anyone bothering us. Talking is an activity." Merlin stated calmly and he wondered where Arthur would get such an idea.

"Merlin, Shut up. I didn't ask you. I asked Gwaine not you." Arthur commented calmly and he looked at Gwaine. "Were you planning to do perverted activities in a cave with my manservant."

Merlin rolled his eyes for Arthur was being a prat along with briefly wondering why Arthur was even asking and he noticed that Gwaine was grinning widely.

"It is not perverted. I was planning on doing a few sexual activities to and with Merlin." Gwaine said cheerfully and gave Merlin a wink that asked him to play along. "We were going to get to know each other a bit more personally. Don't worry for I'm not interested into getting to know you and Gwen more personally."

Arthur clenched his fists and Merlin decided to go along with Gwaine.

"Well, We have kissed a few times. However I'm not ready to do anything too sexual with you, Gwaine. After all I'm not easy and I wouldn't do such things inside a cave." Merlin stated calmly and he added cheerfully. "I would want to be in a bedroom on a soft bed not outside in the wild for I'm not an animal."

"Merlin, We are returning to the castle." Arthur said firmly and he didn't look at Gwaine for his blood felt a bit hot.

"Why were you at this cave instead of being at the castle?" Merlin decided to ask and he received an annoyed look. "Never mind. Can I say good bye to Gwaine?"

Arthur gave him a look and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Sadly, We have been found out again. My dear Gwaine." Merlin commented playfully and Arthur gave him a look that said 'Hurry up, Merlin'. "Maybe we will have better luck next time."

"Yeah. I wish you luck, Merlin." Gwaine said to him cheerfully and he watched as the two of them left. After they were out of sigh, Gwaine sat down, and sighed heavily for Arthur keeps on showing up.

'Arthur has Gwen.' Gwaine briefly thought and laid backwards. 'He can't have both Gwen and Merlin.'

"I doubt Merlin will ever leave his side." Gwaine muttered quietly and he closed his eyes. "Even though Arthur is a prat to him and takes him for granted. I do not take Merlin for granted, he is my only friend, and I have no desire to lose him."

'I want to hold Merlin and never let him go, but I can't be that cruel and I would lose him for sure if I tried to do that. Arthur keeps on showing up and keeps on taking him away to the castle. I wish I had not been banished from entering Camelot. If I had not been banished than I could go and see Merlin.' Gwaine mentally thought and he cleared his mind so that sleep will overtake his body.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
